


Anchors in a Storm

by sohox



Series: Fell to the Top [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cock Worship, Facials, M/M, Yearning, complicated feelins, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: He’s been dealing with these big feelings ever since the nominations were first announced and he’s been trying to deny the fact that he’s excited. He’s hopeful. He wants this. Maybe more than anything he’s ever wanted before. Not only for the studio, but forBrendon.





	Anchors in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Elizabeth, once again for cheering me through this.

Rhett just knew Panic was going to win. There was so much buzz around the album, whispers in the air from people who just always seem to know these things. They’d had more interest from industry insiders in the last few months than their small studio has ever seen before. 

But still, when the presenter reads the nominees for Rock Album of the Year, he can feel a flood of anxiety washing over him. He’s been dealing with these  _ big feelings  _ ever since the nominations were first announced and he’s been trying to deny the fact that he’s excited. He’s hopeful. He  _ wants _ this. Maybe more than anything he’s ever wanted before. Not only for the studio, but for  _ Brendon _ . 

Brendon and his band mates are seated in the row in front of where he and Link are positioned. Brendon’s shoulders have been hunched up around his neck for most of the night, body humming with unspent nervous energy. Rhett’s hands have been itching to touch Brendon, to run his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, to give him a small bit of reassurance.  _ You’ve got this, B. We’ve got this.  _

_ “... and the winner is...Panic! at the Disco!”  _

There’s an immediate roar of applause and cheers from those around them. Link is the first to stand, shooting up out of his chair and clamping a hand on Brendon’s shoulder from behind. Rhett does the same, and the rest of the band finally stands. Brendon finally stands as well, his knees looking a little wobbly, and when he turns around in front of his seat, his face turns right up to Rhett’s and his smile lights up his face like radiant sunshine. The force of it knocks into Rhett and he can barely catch his breath. Brendon surges forward and wraps his arms around Rhett and Link, the rest of the band and crew folding in around them. 

Finally the band ushers Brendon up to the stage to make their speech. He thanks his parents, he thanks his manager, he thanks his band mates and even his fans. Then he pauses for just a moment and scans his eyes over the crowd, finally locking right onto Rhett. There’s a warm glow spreading through Rhett’s body that has nothing to do with the drink he’s been nursing and more to do with the feeling of pride that is settling in his stomach. 

“...Lastly, I wanna thank the crew at Mythical for making this album what it is. To Rhett, for bringing out the  _ best _ version of myself he possibly could. And to Link, for always making sure Rhett makes good on his promises. Thank you.” He signs off with a sincere smile, and a tiny salute. The crowd cheers and the band make their way back stage and out of sight. 

Rhett chances a glance over at Link, and the knowing smirk he receives from his partner feeds the blaze blooming over his face and neck. 

—-

They all stumble into the hotel room, already tipsy and laughing. Brendon’s holding a trophy, Rhett is holding him, and Link’s locking the door behind them, clutching a bottle of champagne and three glass flutes. 

Brendon pivots around, not leaving Rhett’s arms but grabbing Link by his tie and pulling him close into his body. His hand roams up to the older man’s shoulder, his neck, tangling his fingers into the hair at the back of his head.

“You look so good, with your hair like that. I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night.” He pulls him down into a dirty wet kiss, and where Rhett have may normally seethed with jealousy, all he can think now is  _ yes,  _ and  _ me next.  _

He takes a moment to take the trophy out of Brendon’s hand, and the glasses and bottle from Link, freeing them up to devote their full attention to each other. There’s a swell of pride growing in his chest, and he is having a hard time tearing his eyes away from the two men in front of him. 

He goes to couch by the huge window overlooking downtown LA, pulling off his blazer and button down, stretching back into the plush cushions and tossing the bundle of cloth onto the side table. 

The two smaller men look up at the thud of the fabric on the table, breaking apart and noticing Rhett’s new position. Brendon grabs Link’s hand and pulls him over toward the couch, divesting himself of his own restricting clothes. Link follows Brendon’s lead and strips all the way down to his boxer briefs before climbing up onto the couch on his knees next to Rhett. They both press in close to Rhett, Link slanting his mouth over his partners while Brendon attacks his neck. He kisses Link languidly, licking hotly into his mouth and swallowing every tiny moan that escapes between his lover’s lips. 

He feels dizzy with affection, booze and lust, but as much as he wants to move things along, he’s happy to just sit back and ride things out. He’s happy to see where his boys take him. Link is moving to mouth along his shoulder while Brendon drags his fingertips down Rhett’s chest and stomach, skating his index finger along the waistband of Rhett’s slacks. He finds Rhett’s eyes, staring at him from under his lashes, eyes burning hot. 

Rhett pulls Brendon to him, a hand on the back of his neck, fitting their mouths together in a kiss that is biting but sweet and Brendon actually whimpers into Rhett’s mouth. The sound makes Rhett smile against his soft lips. He kisses across Brendon’s cheek and along his jaw to his ear. He nudges the soft skin of the lobe with his nose before whispering, quietly, just for Brendon,  _ “So proud of you, B.”  _

Brendon’s whole body shudders at his words. And he pulls away, then crashes their mouths back together. Link takes matters into his own hands, picking up where Brendon left off and pops open the button of Rhett’s pants, tugging down the zipper and pulling Rhett out, stroking steadily. Rhett’s head falls back against the couch at the sensation, and Brendon finally takes notice. He pulls Link’s hand away, stretching it open, licking a long stripe up from the top of Link’s middle finger to where his palm meets his wrist, slicking it wet, guiding it back down to Rhett’s shaft. 

The intimacy of the act has Rhett’s breath catching in his throat, and the look in Brendon’s eyes is overwhelming him. He puts a hand on the back of each of their necks, pulling them closer to each other, and they take the hint, pressing their mouths back together, breathing each other in, tongues exploring each other in the most obscene kiss Rhett’s ever seen. 

His cock is twitching in Link’s palm, and it feels amazing but it’s not enough any more. As if he can read his mind, Brendon pulls back from Link’s mouth, lips curled in a delicate grin. “Link, I want to taste Rhett  _ so badly _ . Do you want to help me?” 

“What’ya have in mind?” Link’s grin mirrors the younger man’s. Rhett groans out loud as, together, they sink down onto the floor in front of him. 

Brendon’s hand wraps around Rhett’s cock and positions it so that it’s pointing right at Link. Rhett can feel himself pulse hard in his grip at the words that tumble out of his mouth. “Is this not the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” 

Link turns his face up to Rhett for just a moment before leaning forward, wrapping his lips around his best friend. Brendon pauses and Rhett sees him watching his face. The look Brendon gives him is full of adoration, and for the second time that night Rhett’s at a complete loss for words. 

Link’s still sucking diligently at Rhett’s crown, and Brendon moves forward, tonguing along Rhett’s shaft, working his tongue up and down, mouthing at the base of his cock, then down to lap at his balls. Rhett’s vision goes blurry, it’s all too much, and he wants to stop them, because he’s about to fucking lose it and he hasn’t even touched either of them yet. He moves to do just that. but all of a sudden Link moans low and dirty around his cock. Brendon’s got his fist wrapped around Link, pumping him in time with the way they’re sucking him off. 

It’s all too much, the feeling of both of their hot mouths on him, working as one to please him, watching Link pump his hips up to thrust into Brendon’s hand. He knows he won’t be able to hold on much longer. He’s got one hand up in his hair, pulling on the unruly golden locks. Heat is building up in his sack where Brendon is mouthing, igniting every nerve in his body. 

_ “Fuck,  _ I ain’t gonna be able to hold on much longer.” His toes are curling, leg muscles tensing, his hips buck up, once, twice and then he explodes, pumping his warmth into Link’s warm mouth. 

“God, that was so  _ fucking hot.”  _ Brendon breathes out, and as soon as Link’s off of Rhett’s cock, Brendon’s pulling his face around, pressing their mouths together so that he can chase down the taste of Rhett, tongue licking so hotly into Link’s mouth. 

Rhett’s still breathing hard as he watches Brendon push Link backward until he’s stretched out on his back. He pulls Link’s boxer briefs all the way off, then kicks off his own, scrambling up Link’s long legs and straddling his hips. “Yeah, B,  _ fuck, _ I need you to ride him. Wanna watch you wreck each other.” He says, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

“Fuck. C’mon, don’t leave me hangin, Bren.” Link bucks his hips up, and the thrust lines him up so that his cock is settled in the line of Brendon’s crack. 

“So impatient,” Brendon laughs, reaching down to tweak one of Link’s nipples, twisting a laugh into a sharp cry of pleasure. 

Rhett’s face is burning, sweat blooming everywhere while he watches these two. His cock is already twitching back to life when Brendon reaches a hand behind him, tugging at something the other two can’t see.  _ “Ahh,”  _ he says as he pulls out a shiny metal plug, tossing it aside on the carpeted floor. He doesn’t waste a second before he’s shifting his hips until Link’s line up right at his entrance. 

“Fuck yeah, baby. Ride ‘im. I wanna see you fucking  _ wreck _ him.” Rhett has to squeeze his cock, the rush of blood filling it leaving him dizzy. As if he had any other choice, Brendon obeys. 

_ He always obeys,  _ Rhett thinks. 

Brendon lifts his hips slightly, then sinks back down, taking all of Link’s long cock in one smooth movement. For his part, Link plants his feet on the ground, knees coming up, giving Brendon a solid foundation on which to work. He starts slow but steady, small bounces while circling his hips. He places his hands behind him on the ground, stretching his torso out, changing the angle and Rhett can tell exactly when Link hits just the right spot, because the look of ecstasy that mars Brendon’s face is maybe the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

They’re working their hips together, Brendon riding Link as hard as he can, Link using his strong legs to piston his hips up, working Brendon hard from the inside. Rhett feels like he can’t even breathe, his hand is working his cock of its own accord. Watching his boys working each other over is almost more than he can take. His second orgasm takes him with absolutely no warning, and his cum splashes up, painting Brendon’s face and throat with hot white streaks.

“Fuck, Rhett,  _ fuck _ !” Link’s falling apart on the floor underneath Brendon, his hips slamming up into the smaller man. His back arches clean off the floor and Rhett knows he’s giving Brendon all that he has. 

Brendon’s eyes are wide, mouth open, swollen, still streaked with pearly white. He’s staring straight into Rhett’s face, gaze so hot, so full of something Rhett can’t even think about right now. But he knows what Brendon needs. What Brendon’s been waiting for. He leans down, grabbing the other man with a hand behind his neck, pulling him in for a filthy kiss at the same time that Link wraps his hand around Brendon’s shaft. 

“You’re  _ amazing,  _ B. So fucking hot like this. I’m  _ so fucking proud of you _ .” He whispers against his lips, and when Brendon cries out, pure pleasure overtaking him, Rhett swallows every sound, not letting up until Brendon’s completely spent. 

—-

Hours later, long after he helped Brendon and Link up from their place on the floor, after the warm soothing shower where he and Link took turns cleaning up Brendon, lavishing him in praise, even after they each sipped a flute of champagne, they all lay in the huge hotel bed, tangled together with Rhett sandwiched between the two smaller men. 

There was still so much to consider, so many thoughts and feelings they’d each need to work through. Rhett remembered the look on Brendon’s face earlier, trying to place when it changed from loathing to adoration, wondering when his feelings toward the younger man changed, too. There would be time in the future to figure it all out, to find a way to say the things he desperately wanted to say. There was a professional relationship to balance with this new thing between the three of them. He could deal with that tomorrow. 

For now, things were perfect, and this moment was all he needed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There’s still things for them to work through, of course but they’re pretty happy now. I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If anyone ever wants to check in on these idiots, and tell the rest of us what they’re up to, I’d gladly give you the keys to the kingdom. Just let me know


End file.
